


Fighting Methods

by Christy (wildchild)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildchild/pseuds/Christy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A response to Challenge #40 at the HP100 LJ Commuity- Drabbles about War</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Buffy or Harry Potter related. I just like to borrow them for my own amusement from time to time.  
A/N: This is set after Season 7 of Buffy where Willow activated all the Potentials. For Harry Potter, it's set in between Order of the Phoenix and Half-Blood Prince.  
  
  
They had joined forces after the spell activating the Slayers. And the Order needed all the people possible to fight against Voldemort. The previous Watcher's Council had decided that they had no part in what went on in the Wizarding World, but Giles was more than willing this time. Some Slayers, like Faith, went to Hogwarts to train as many as possible.  
  
"Look here, Mister Potions-Are-Better, wands may work for you, but hand to hand still works. You'll need both if Voldemort decides to use vamps."  
  
Snape smiled tightly. "I'll remember that, but my advice on magical uses still stands."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as the first- still don't own Faith, Snape or Dumbledore, but they're fun to play with.  
  
  
"I swear, I don't know how you work with that guy!"  
  
"And which of my professors might you be referring to?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Snape! I'm trying to teach some Ravenclaws and there he is, all hovering and glaring. If I hear any more about how wands and potions are better, I'll-"  
  
"You'll what, Miss Wilkins?"  
  
Faith rounded on him, eyes alight. "What? Gonna show me up again?"  
  
"Certainly not. Why should I? Magic is superior; even your friend demonstrated that."  
  
"Maybe so," she replied, going toe to toe with him. "But I bet you wouldn't gimme a one-on-one. No wands."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as the first- still don't own Faith, Snape or Dumbledore, but they're fun to play with.  
  
  
"Severus, I've seen her when she's training the others. You might want to be careful," Dumbledore cautioned.  
"Albus, I have been fighting with Death Eaters and the like since my own school days. It's a simple sparring exhibition. She'll end up needing the help."  
 _We'll see_ , Dumbledore thought with a grin.  
  
******  
  
Snape groaned as Faith flipped him onto his back and straddled him, grinning.  
"Now then, hot shot, ready to give in?" she asked, leaning down by his ear.  
"I would say that your fighting style has its advantages," he admitted.  
"So, ready for me to teach you privately?"  
  
  
A/N: Thinking I might depart from the drabbles at this point and do something longer and smuttier...any comments?


End file.
